Change of Heart
by TammyDevil666
Summary: What if Buffy witnessed the dance between Spike and Drusilla during "Crush?"


This is another version of "Crush," my take on what could happen if Buffy were to witness the sexy dance between Spike and Drusilla. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Buffy didn't even know why she was doing this. It was a bad idea, but she couldn't stop her feet from carrying her into the Bronze in the hope Spike would be there. She'd already stopped by the crypt with no luck, and she _had_ to talk to him before she lost her nerve.

She headed up to the balcony, figuring that would be easier to spot the vampire among the crowd, and she promptly regretted it.

Spike was there all right, but he wasn't alone.

He was dancing seductively with Drusilla in the middle of the room, both lost in their own little world. She felt a pang in her chest from the display, not understanding why it would bother her so much. It was probably the fact that she'd finally admitted to herself that she might feel something for Spike, only to have him replace her so easily.

Well, no, that wasn't true. Technically, _she_ would have been the replacement for the one he really wanted, and now that they were finally reunited, he had no use for her. Buffy couldn't watch anymore and turned away from the scene, now watching another couple go at it there on the balcony. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, turning back to the vampires, but was surprised to see Spike was no longer there. Drusilla still remained on the dance floor, though, and she did not look happy.

Buffy gasped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, a familiar voice in her ear.

"See something you like, love?"

Buffy shivered and tried to pull out of the embrace, but he wouldn't let her.

"None of that, you came here for a reason. I would like to know what that is," he purred, brushing the hair away from her neck.

"It…It was a m-mistake," she said, cursing herself for stuttering. "Let me go."

Spike shook his head. "Never going to happen." He spread kisses and little nips up and down her throat, using his blunt teeth. She was too distracted by his mouth to realize that his hand was slipping under her shirt, caressing her flat stomach.

Buffy shut her eyes, resting her head against his chest. "God, what are you doing to me?" she panted, not even recognizing the sound of her own voice.

He chuckled, nibbling on her earlobe. "Let's give her a show, shall we?"

Buffy opened her eyes, staring down at the dance floor to see Drusilla looking up at them, an expression of pure malice on her features. That was enough to bring her back to reality, shoving Spike away from her and fixing herself in the process. "You are unbelievable, you know that? I won't have you use me to make your ex jealous, I'm better than that."

Spike grabbed her arm before she could stomp away. "Actually, love, I was using her to make _you_ jealous. I knew you were bound to show up here at some point."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a scathing look. "Well, it didn't work. I'm so not jealous; I could care less what you do."

"Is that a fact? So, if I took Dru back to my crypt, you wouldn't care? Why won't you just admit that there's something between us? I know you're the bloody Slayer and it's against your nature, but why can't you do what you want for a change? Stop caring about what your friends think, it's not their bloody life."

Buffy was aware of two things in that moment. One being that Spike looked incredibly sexy when angered, and two? She had never been more turned on in her life, and really couldn't be held responsible for what she did next.

Spike was taken by surprise when she pounced, attacking his mouth in a passionate kiss. He responded eagerly, giving back just as good as he got.

He sensed that Drusilla was no longer in the club, but he could care less about his sire right now. It was so hard to care about anything when he had a gorgeous blonde snogging the unlife out of him.

"Get a room!" someone yelled to them.

They pulled away from each other, both with matching grins on their faces as they decided to do just that.

**

* * *

**

"God, I shouldn't be doing this. Oh, yes, right there!"

Spike laughed, pounding her harder into his bed. "Why shouldn't you be doing this?"

It took her a minute to gather her bearings enough to talk, even though speech was very difficult at the moment. "Drusilla, she's still out there. I should be looking for her."

"You leave Dru to me, baby. I have a feeling she'll be heading out of town now, but if not, I'll take care of her."

Buffy gazed up at him, curiosity clearly written in her green orbs. "Take care of her how?"

"I think you know how," he responded, making his thrusts faster.

Buffy cried out, throwing her head back as she reached release, wave upon wave of pleasure encompassing her and triggering his own climax. She rested her head against his naked chest, breathing heavily when his words finally reached her brain. "Wait, what? You don't actually mean staking her, do you?"

Spike let out a sigh. "If she doesn't take the hint and leave me the hell alone, then yeah, I don't see I have any other choice. She could come after you, and I can't let that happen. She's a bloody crazy bint, or have you not noticed?"

"Wow, I guess I never thought that you would actually stake her. I know how much she means to you, Spike. I saw how close you guys were at the Bronze."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you, that was only to make you jealous. I wasn't enjoying it. I hated touching her again, it wasn't anything serious. Once I fell for you, I couldn't even think about being with anyone else. Why do you think I kicked Harmony to the curb? Besides her bloody obsession with unicorns and wanting to go to Paris, it was because I couldn't settle for a substitute, not that she came anywhere near close. You've ruined me for any other women, you know that?"

She smiled shyly. "So, you really do love me?"

"That depends, are you going to let me say it this time without biting my head off?"

Buffy nodded, taking a deep breath in preparation.

Spike moved back on top of her, still buried deep inside of her. "I love you, Buffy." He kissed her then, knowing that she wouldn't say it back, but proving to her that she didn't need to right now. He could wait for when she was ready, and when that time came, they would be able to take on anything together. Maybe even save the world.

**The End**


End file.
